1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device and a main photographic subject recognition method, and particularly, to an imaging device and a main photographic subject recognition method for recognizing a main photographic subject based on a result of multipoint ranging by a contrast-autofocus method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of methods of recognizing a main photographic subject in a screen, a method is known, in which multipoint ranging is performed in a screen and a main photographic subject is recognized using a result of the ranging (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-66378).
In the multipoint ranging, the screen is divided into a plurality of areas, and a distance to a photographic subject is measured in each of the divided areas. In this case, a method is known, in which a distance to a photographic subject is measured using contrast information of an image. In the method, a focus lens is moved from the nearest point to the infinity, and a position where the contrast of the image is the local maximum (peak) is detected to measure the distance to the photographic subject.